starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Isaac Bel'kaar
Birth Isaac’s parents were both Arkanian Jedi. They had been on the run for years. Formerly of the Jedi Order, they were being hunted by Sahmoj Hauc, an alien Inquisitor in the service of the Empire. He was born on Arkania, in his parent’s home village. He lived a rather normal live, and his parents detected the sensitivity to the Force that resided inside of him. His father had begun to instruct Isaac in the ways of the Force until he was five. When he was five, Hauc caught up with his parents. Coming in the middle of the night, Hauc killed his mother and father while the boy watched, hidden under a bed. Hauc didn’t find Isaac that night. In the morning a man came, having seen everything happen during the night. Reasoning that he could loot the house before the authorities or others came, he was shocked to find the five year old. Profit stood before him, face still wet from crying. He sold Isaac into slavery to a man named Ograd. Ograd owned a small fleet of merchant passenger liners. Ograd had recognized the boy’s amazing talent with machines. Isaac could manipulate the programs and abilities of almost any machine he came upon. He had an innate sense of the past of the object and could tell just what had happened to it to cause it to work wrong. He could use this talent on other objects. No one had ever told him what this power was. One had said something about the Force, but Isaac couldn’t remember the Force really so he didn’t believe the person. Garulak At the age of eleven, Isaac was “purchased” by Garulak, the owner of a repair shop. Garulak had paid an arm and a leg for Isaac Bel’kar, but it had been worth it. Issac helped the store immensely. Garulak gave Isaac a form of wages, so that he could get what he wanted when he wanted it. His master also gave him extra time off, knowing that if Isaac was happy, then the store’s profits would stay where they were, if not increase. Isaac was content in a way. He was pretty much free to do whatever he wanted, and was being paid for it though he was still a slave. It did bother him a bit that he was still a slave. If Garulak freed him, he would still work for the man. He had nowhere else to go. But Garulak wanted some form of security, Isaac figured. They went through this fashion of life for a few years, and slowly Isaac built up Garulak’s trust and friendship. The older man came to think of himself as a father figure to Isaac. On the contraire, Isaac knew that the man still thought of himself as Isaac’s owner in addition and he knew that those two thoughts couldn’t logically habit the same mind. Either he was going to be kind and free Isaac, or he wasn’t. As the years continued to go by, Isaac matured and slowly built up, as all boys tend to do. His muscles, worked by continuous fixings of speeders and other vehicles, were strong and he could do nearly any task set before him. His mind, sharpened through his education that Garulak paid for, was applied well to anything he needed to do. But he felt something in the back of his mind that helped him. Unsure what it was, he tried to develop it as best he could. Isaac didn’t know it at the time, but the power he wielded was the Force. While his father had trained him up until the age of five, and Isaac had learned much quickly, his mind had trapped the knowledge that had been taught to him deep away. This had happened when he’d seen his parents brutally murdered by Sahmoj Hauc. Little did Isaac know, but that knowledge was about to be unlocked and expanded upon. The Fuzzy Bothan who talked and looked weird Isaac was sent to help out a mine owner whose speeder trucks had recently broken down. On his way back from fixing the trucks, he met Erik Muir, a Jedi Master, who’d recently come to Arkania after he felt a ripple in the Force. He’d bought some land out in the middle of the planet and had started to build a complex there. He’d felt that it was necessary at the time, and gave him something to do while the Force guided him to the disturbance. The Force guided the disturbance to him in the end. Isaac was intrigued by someone who would not only pick Arkania to come to buy land on, but would also be building something on the land. The lightsaber at his waist denoted that the Bothan was a Jedi, and he spoke with a practiced ease that showed he had culture and class. It was then that Isaac’s mind, which had for so long searched for a way out of slavery began to “remember” what his father had taught him. He would come to Erik whenever he had free time, and the two became fast friends. Erik began to instruct him in the ways of the Force slowly, unsure if it was the right move. He was approached by Isaac who asked Erik to formally train him in the Jedi Way. Erik came to Garulak and the two talked about Isaac being freed. Garulak didn’t particularly like that idea. What the three of them did not know was that someone else had felt the ripple in the Force. Dark Jedi Vlan Korensan. He sent two of his assassins to deal with Erik and capture Isaac. He did not however, consider Erik’s skill with the lightsaber or what would happen when Isaac found Derek Muir’s lightsaber. The two of them dealt with the assassins, though Garulak was killed in the process. Isaac was now freed and Erik agreed to take Isaac as his padawan. Isaac took and used Derek’s lightsaber until it was time to build his own. Geonosis The first planet they went to during Isaac’s training was Geonosis. Since after the Clone Wars, Geonosis had faded from the public spotlight and knowledge. However, colonists had taken up residence on the planet and had scratched out an existence doing whatever they could. Erik and Isaac came across a group such as this. They were constantly being harassed by pirates and needed help. Erik volunteered his and his padawan’s services. Isaac had rarely been off of Arkania and this was a definite change for him. But the biggest change came when he met Rayna Midun, a fighter pilot in the colony’s defense corps. For the first time in his life, Isaac felt love. He’d really forgotten what it felt like, after losing his parents at the age of five, and Rayna was a shining light in his life. She took him everywhere and they talked often. He professed his love for her on top of a mountain after they’d climbed it, and she too gave him her love, a love which they consummated on that mountain. They returned back to the base. While they were there on the mountain, Isaac was tempted by Vlan Korensan, who came to him through the Force and tried to convince him to learn of the Dark Side. Isaac refused to listen to him. A few weeks later, the pirates struck. Isaac had previously used his ability to sense the past of machines and mechanical things to devise a strategy to beat the pirates. Their plan was put into motion and resulted in devastating losses to the pirates. The losses didn’t equal the playing field, but it made victory a greater possibility. They did achieve victory, but Isaac took a loss. Rayna was killed in the fight, and Isaac used the Dark Side for the first time, crushing the fighter that killed her. He compacted the whole ship into the size of a marble. It was then that Vlan came back to him, and Isaac gave his words much more consideration. He had, after all, been unable to protect the woman he claimed to love. The fighter that he’d piloted in the battle, a Eta-2 fighter, was given to him. He modified it using Muir Coporation technologies that had been given to Erik and put on board his ship, the Shan’tani. He named the ship the Arkon, after the ARKanian dragON. He told Erik about the person who was trying to get him to join the Dark Side. Erik helped the Arkanian overcome his fears, and putting his trust in the Bothan once more. At that point, Erik felt that the Force was calling them elsewhere, so they left. Alzoc III The two of them journeyed to Corellia but quickly headed to Tattooine. There they had a run in with an agent of Mistress Vale. Vale’s real name was Shrin’cro Drass, a Twi’lek Jedi who’d fallen to the Dark Side some time ago. Her padawan had been killed by Erik when he and his master had been sent to retrieve Vale and her padawan after they’d gone missing in action during a mission. However, Erik and Vale’s padawan, also a Bothan, were in love. Vale’s Dark side teachings corrupted the padawan and Erik never forgave Vale for what he’d been forced to do that day. She’d been contacted by Korensan, to get Isaac away from Erik. The two of them defeated her agent on Tattooine and found that she was on Alzoc III, waiting for them. Erik sensed that it was a trap, but knew that he had to finally bring Vale to justice, something that he’d wanted to do for years. So the two of them headed to Alzoc III. When they reached there, the two of them were assaulted by Vale’s fighter force. Erik could not sense Vale and while he used conventional means to find her, Erik dealt with the fighters thrown against them. They located Vale’s base and landed their two ships some distance away. However, Erik’s equipment was malfunctioning and they were unable to get the true bearing. Vale wanted them to come and sent some of her Dark Jedi after them, to test them, weaken them, and also guide them in the right direction. The pair dealt with all of the warriors thrown at them, and found her base. They assaulted the base, but soon after were caught by one of Vale’s Dark Jedi and a large grouping on soldiers. Vale came to them. Erik couldn’t bring his lightsaber up, as he found out an astonishing fact. He’d not killed his love, Azira, that day. Vale had kept her alive and used her to gain the advantage over the Bothan Jedi. He chose to subject himself to her and turn to the Dark Side in order to keep her alive. Isaac was thrown into Vale’s prison and was inhibited in his Force use. Meanwhile, Vale called Korensan to tell him that she’d been successful in getting Isaac away from Erik. The Dark Jedi came to pick up Isaac. However, he didn’t count on Erik realizing that Azira had been dead to him since his early years and that he had whatever he wanted now. Coming back to the light side, he fought off Korensan after Isaac broke past Vale’s chains and freed him. Isaac faced Vale one on one and defeated her, a Force user whose power and skill was much greater than his. Bel’kaar wanted to leave quickly and hunt Korensan down, but his master advised against it, sensing that Korensan had a plan in place, and it didn’t bode well for them to walk into traps of the Dark Side. So as Isaac put it, they were headed to another random system. At this point, Isaac had both Derek Muir's old lightsaber and Mistress Vale's. Kamino It turned out that they did go to a random system, to Kamino. When they reached there, they were graciously welcomed by the Kaminoan government. They were in a cafeteria, when Erik got a weird feeling concerning a certain human. When he approached the human and asked about a chain and pendant that the human wore, the human refused to answer him. Erik apologized and returned to Isaac, finishing his meal. It was also on Kamino that Isaac's training in Jar'Kai began. He came close to death, running along the rooftops of Kamino during a storm, and sliding into the water. He nearly drowned. Coming up out of the water, he attacked Erik using two lightsaber blades, using what Jar'Kai he knew. The two went back and forth, Erik teaching Isaac through the fight. But Isaac's adrenaldine was pumping and he actually began to attack Erik. The Jedi Master defended himself, and pushed Isaac over the edge, overloading his system, and forcing his body to shut down. While Isaac was recovering, Erik found the human again, and realized who the chain and the pendant belonged to. Derek. His brother was alive. Shortly after, he found a message from Tej Muir that he had previously overlooked. It was then that they headed for Misery. Isaac noted that it was the first system that they planned on going to. Misery (Coming Soon) The Journey Begins Category:Characters